


(Class)ify

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: 10_au, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie hates clichés, especially when she’s living one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Class)ify

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the dreaded High School AU. But I just could not resist torturing these two some more… And I hope it doesn’t seem like I’m bashing Shelke; because, really, I do like her.
> 
> Prompt: 12 - High School or Sensei

If there was one literary whosawhatsit that Yuffie hated, it was a cliché. Puns, while annoying, were tolerable. Similes, metaphors, and the like she could handle, but just a single cliché had the Wutaian teenager gritting her teeth in irritation.

So, even more than hating a cliché used in the literary sense, to have one used in the **literal** sense… To have one pertain to **herself** , no less…

It was intolerable. And there was nothing Yuffie could do to change things. No matter what action she took, she would still be the subject of a cliché.

The reason, one Vincent Valentine. Valentine-sensei, who had taken over Rui-sensei’s history class when the woman had gone on leave due to a family emergency. Tall, dark hair that covered one of his molten red eyes, introverted personality - all those things that added up to a clichéd “romantic interest.” Stereotypical brooding beauty, untouchable due to his position as teacher as well as one Lucrecia Crescent.

Lucrecia Crescent - Valentine-sensei’s unrequited love - had the distinct position of being the uber-creepy Hojo-sensei’s wife, in addition to being the school nurse. (As testament to Hojo-sensei’s creepiness, Yuffie kept her science grades just low enough to not qualify for the man’s advanced courses. Not even her father’s rages over her lackluster grades could change her mind.)

Yet **another** cliché. Wonderful.

Twirling a pencil through a lock of her short hair, Yuffie kept her gaze on the lecturing teacher. Compared to Valentine-sensei, Highwind-sensei - or Cid, as the man preferred to be called - was nothing out of the ordinary. True, his fairer coloring was different, but he acted like any other former military grunt she’d met. Rough and tumble, coarse language, and severe hate-on for all things ShinRa… Oh, yeah. Typical.

_If I had to fall for a teacher, why couldn’t it have been Cid or even Tuesti-rijichou? It’s worse than falling for one’s arch-rival. And, by Leviathon’s scales, I wouldn’t touch that brat Shelke unless it was with the business end of my shuriken!_

A bored sigh, a few hastily scribbled notes, and Yuffie’s eyes settled on the clock in the classroom. Almost time for…

Stupid unrequited crush. Stupid, way too beautiful man. Stupid rules against teacher/student relations.

Stupid cliché.


End file.
